


Resting

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [18]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Everyone had been busy around the Grandcypher. But when it was time for a short break, Rackam quite liked having Noa beside him.(Prompt #9: “There’s a leaf in your hair.”)
Relationships: Noa/Rackam (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Resting

Rackam didn't know if Noa was trying to be subtle about his staring. But if he was, he was being very bad at it. He could tell Noa would just stare at him at any chance he got, despite how much they had all been running errands at the Grandcypher all day.

Rackam didn't necessarily mind. He did kind of like Noa's attention. But it did still make him feel slightly embarrassed, and his cheeks warmed up slightly every time he caught Noa looking at him.

When it was time for everyone to take a break, Rackam sat down by the side of the deck. Noa didn't take long to sit beside him, giving him that angelic smile he had grown so familiar with.

"You've been working hard." Noa said.

"Well and  _ you _ could work a little harder instead of looking at me all the time. I swear you were almost being creepy back there."

"I can't help it." He held Rackam's hand, intertwining their fingers as he leaned his head on his shoulder. "I like looking at you. I like seeing how hard you work for the Grancypher and everyone. Isn't that enough?"

Rackam sighed, but still smiled as he leaned his own head on top of Noa's slightly. "Guess we can't do much about that."

He liked having Noa that close to him. He liked the warmth of his hand in his, of their bodies touching. He loved his serene expression and loved feeling his steady breathing.

He looked down at him for a moment, and noticed there was a leaf on his hair, probably brought by the wind. He started taking it off and, to Noa, it must have felt like he was just running his fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

“There’s a leaf in your hair.” Rackam explained as he took it off completely, throwing it off the ship.

"Oh, thanks." Noa kissed his cheek, making Rackam's face burn. He giggled, then stood up and stretched. "We should get back to work."

"It's already been 20 minutes!?" Rackam jumped to his feet, stretching his arms as well.

"Well, they do say time flies when you're around the person you love." Noa winked at him and then rushed away, not even paying mind to Rackam's now fully red face.

Rackam sighed. He did go back to work almost immediately as well, but still felt it was unfair that Noa didn't even let him catch a break without flirting with him. But he would get his payback. Eventually.


End file.
